


Pairings

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Break Up, Cheadle is a Dog, Fanfiction, Fourth Wall Breaking, Killua's Ass is Exposed, Love, M/M, Pairings, Romance, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon discovers something strange Killua is looking at on his computer, which only leads to disaster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pairings

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, this is not related to my last fic.... MAYBE.

"Aaah~" yawned Killua, after turning on his computer and reaching the startup screen.

He logged in, waited for the icons to load, then opened up a browser.

He then punched in the name of a website into the URL address bar.

"Wonderful." he said as he started typing some more, but you see the camera panned away to the back of the computer so that you couldn't what he was looking at (imagine it like anime duhhh).

After some time of typing, he gasped and clapped happily with joy.

"YES! YES!" he said in his best M. Bison voice.

Then some clicking sounds could be heard before Killua's eyes were attentively glued to the screen. He had a large smirk across his face.

He was also drooling slightly.

"Ne, Killua, who's LeoPika??" Gon asked, hovering over his cloud-haired, blue-eyed, big-assed (not really) best friend and boyfriend.

"GON!" Killua exclaimed before he covered up the computer screen. "UHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"

Gon blinked. "I wanted to see that cool game you were talking about for the PC, so I thought you were going to finally show it to me."

"UHHH WELL UHHH..." Killua was stumped. "GO AWAY! I'll show you the game later, okay?"

"Datte, Killua! Who's LeoPika??"

You see, Killua was on a fanfiction website, his favorite fanfiction website, and he had logged in and his username was iLeoPikafan5ever4lyfeXxZ.

He was excited cause his favorite leopika fic updated OMG! and Gon saw that.

Killua was also still covering the screen with his hands, and comical sweat drops were forming all over his head.

"Who?" Killua asked, like LeoPika wasn't just 'a' person damn.

"Who is LeoPika?" Gon asked again.

"LeoPika is uh....." Killua started. Damn, he had to think of something.

"Wait... LeoPika sounds kind of like-" Gon started but was cut off by Killua.

"LeoPika is... THE NEW POKEMON OMG DIDN'T YOU HEAR SHE'LL BE IN... UMMM... POKEMON SHIT BROWN, YEAH!" Killua quickly explained.

"Really? A Pokemon? How come I haven't heard of this in my new issue of Nintendo Club?" Gon asked. He was die-hard Pokemon and Nintendo fan.

He always sent Sega fans to hell in arguments over which is better.

"UHHHH.. LEAKED INFORMATION FROM MacklemoreFan2003's JEWTUBE CHANNEL." Killua had to back his shit up!

"Really?" Gon asked.

Killua was scared that maybe Gon wasn't as stupid as he used to be. After all, they had been dating for some time and you'd think Gon would know Killua and his lying tendencies by now. "YES. AHAHAHAHA, COOL ISN'T IT????"

Gon nodded. "Un! I can't wait to see this new Pokemon!"

Yes, looks like Gon is still stupid.

Killua was glad. He cried manly tears.

"Yup Gon!" he said in between his tears of joy and the fact that he was able to cover his ass (not literally you perverts geez).

Then Gon smiled, "Ah well I guess I better get back to reading that HisoChrollo BDSM fanfic." and he started walking away.

Killua stopped crying and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"WHAT!?!"

Gon stopped in his tracks, "Huh?"

Killua slammed his fist on the desk where his laptop was sitting. "UM... GON, HISOCHROLLO IS NOT THE WAY TO GO!"

"HisoIllu, now that's the stuff." Killua added as he nodded to show his approval.

"Eh? Really?" Gon asked with a pout.

"Yes."

"Nah."

"Yes."

"Nah..."

"YES."

"You really want to read about your older brother sucking Hisoka's fat cock?" Gon asked with concern in his voice.

"Well- HEY WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW HISOKA'S COCK IS FAT?" Killua asked with even more concern.

"Fat cock? Killua, what's a cock?" Gon asked.

What the fuck, Gon.

Killua facepalmed.

"Anyway... uhhh... don't read that stuff it's bad. Read HisoIllu instead it's better kthxbye."

"EHHH! BUT YOU'RE THE ONE READING LEOPIKAS!!" Gon exclaimed really loudly.

"Yes we need more Leopikas. I mean uh- NO NO NO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT." Killua caught himself.

Gon pouted again.

"Listen, Gon. If you really do like HisoChrollo I'm just gonna break up with you. Sorry. I can't like you if you like HisoChrollo it's just not right for me sorry babe."

Gon stuck his tongue out at Killua, "OH REALLY?? FINE!!"

Then Hisoka schwinged the fuck in because he heard the kiddies talking about his cock from a really far distance.

"OH MY GOD HISOKA!!" Killua exclaimed as he quickly covered the screen again.

Nobody needed to see his LeoPika smut! NO!!

"Whale, whale, whale. What do we have here?" Hisoka said as he schwinged his hips from side to side, walking closer to Killua cause he wanted a piece of that LeoPika smut.

"UMMMM. GO AWAY FUCK CLOWN!" Killua exclaimed.

Hisoka smiled and licked his lips like the fuck-fuck he is.

Then Gon walked over to him, "Ne, Hisoka! What's your favorite pairing?" He asked so innocently.

Hisoka smiled and patted Gon on the head, "Personally, I enjoy KilluGon~"

Killua gawked.

"WHAAAAAT???!?!"

Killua jumped up and quickly pulled Gon away from Hisoka.

"NO!" he then said. Sonic taught him to say no to people who touch Gon in a place or in a way that makes Gon feel uncomfortable.

He was also a Sega fanboy so Gon sent him to hell in their arguments over Nintendo vs. Sega.

"Hm~? What's wrong with that~?" Hisoka asked as he inched closer to them.

Gon gasped! "Oh my god Hisoka I like KilluGon too but I'm not sure if I would like the BDSM scene for that you know???"

Hisoka smiled again. "I like it all~"

"Wow! I need to learn to be like you!" Gon said in admiration. His eyes twinkled.

Killua's jaw dropped. "UM, GOn. NO. STOp SUPPORTING THIS SHIT RONALD MCDONALD WANNABE."

"AND YOU LIKED KILLUGON FICS, WHAAAT?!?!?" Killua was surprised!

Gon nodded. "Un!"

"He's a good boy~ But he still needs to ripen~" Hisoka said.

Hisoka then said, "Illu-kun~ What do you think~?"

Then Illumi elegantly back-flipped from the ceiling fan.

But he fell on his ass, so he was rolling around on the floor trying to ease his ass pain.

Gon gave him some medicine for his ButtHurt-ness.

Hisoka and Killua watched not amused.

"Umm... Aniki, how long have you been here?" Killua bothered asking.

"I've been here since you started dating Gon." Illumi answered as he wiped the last tear from his face.

Even when he cried his eyes never really changed, hah.

Killua gasped! That meant he had seen all the LeoPikas!

"Illu~ Answer my question~" Hisoka then demanded.

Then they all looked to him, Illumi.

"Uhh...." Illumi started.

"Yes~?"

"I like......."

"Yes~?"

"I'm sorry, I have a thing for guys taller and skinnier than Hisoka so you see I like Homokage x Kite. It's my OTP no judging."

"He said judGING." Gon added.

"Oh~ Is that so~?" Hisoka asked. He didn't know Illumi had such bad taste.

Killua facepalmed.

Illumi twiddled his thumbs.

Gon whistled.

"Well~ If that's the case, you're a piece of shit. I want a boytoy with better taste than that~" Hisoka said.

Illumi was sad (even though it didn't show).

Then Kurapika came downstairs after downing ten Monster energy drinks.

It made his poop neon green. (get it, NEON green?)

It also made him more alert, so he noticed that Killua had LeoPika on his computer.

"Um... Sorry to barge in but Killua, what is that?" he asked.

Killua screeched and picked up Gon and covered the computer screen with Gon.

Gon didn't care.

"IT'S NOTHING TRUST ME!"

Kurapika frowned. "I hope you're not reading FeiPika. If you read that shit, I'm kicking you out."

"aahahahaha no it's not FeiPika." Killua said.

Gon was still covering the computer screen. Wow.

"DAMN! GON! YOU FATASS! YOU WEIGH TOO MUCH!" Killua exclaimed as he was still holding Gon up.

Gon was sad.

But he also didn't care.

"Ne, Kurapika! Killua likes LeoPikas!" Gon said cheerfully.

"LeoPika? What in the world is that?" Kurapika asked as if he didn't know. He then started whistling to seem innocent.

"Fuck head. You're guilty." Hisoka said.

"Yes, honeysuckle." Illumi added.

"LeoPika is love, LeoPika is life." said Leorio, who gained a Russian accent from drinking too much vodka.

"WHAT?!? When did you arrive?!?!" Killua asked scared.

"I came after I heard Illumi fall and break his ass." Leorio answered plainly.

Then Gon thought it'd be funny to pull down Killua's shorts in front of everyone, so he did that.

"OH MY GOD!!" they all exclaimed.

"Killua, you traitor!" Kurapika yelled.

Killua was wearing Minion patterned boxers.

Killua looked at everyone and tried to cover his peepee and butt.

But what the fuck would that do?

He started to cry.

Then he slapped Gon and ran away yelling, "GON, WE'RE OVER!"

Gon laughed like the douche canoe he was.

Then he said, "Great, now I can read HisoChrollo bondage in peace," with a smile.

So everyone gathered around the computer to read fanfic shit with Gon.

Except Leorio and Kurapika, who said they had to walk their pet dog Cheadle.

Pfft. Everyone knew that was just an excuse so they could go on another date.

It was a wonderful day, except for Killua.

He was on top of a building lamenting his shitty life.

Ever since he met Gon, bad shit was always happening.

"I hate him." he stated.

But deep down inside, he knew it wasn't the truth.

So he jumped off and went back to the place they were staying at.

"I'm back..." he said, still shorts-less. His Minion boxers were showing.

"Welcome back!" Gon exclaimed as he handed Killua his shorts.

Killua said, "Gon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said..."

Gon bitch slapped him. "I knew that, stupid. Now get back to reading your LeoPika okay, scrub? You bitch."

Killua gasped, "WHAT?!"

"What?" Gon asked innocently.

"Nothing..." Killua answered before he went back to the computer to see Homokage x Kite yaoi.

What the fuck, that existed?

"Umm Killu do you like it, I wrote that." Illumi asked.

"No." Killua said plainly before he closed it and went back to his Leopikassss.

Yes, yes. LeoPika.

B-B-But... Everyone was watching.

Killua wanted to cry, so he put his shorts back on.

"Nice Minions~" Hisoka said creepily.

Killua kicked him in the balls and ran away with his laptop.

He locked himself in the bathroom so that nobody could see him reading it.

It was very smutty.

Yes.

Killua was happy.

But then Killua read that at the end of the fanfic, Kurapika was hit by a train and therefore was sent to another universe and therefore went on a date with Barney and Friends.

Killua yelled, "FUCK YOU!!!!!"

And he left a bad review on the fanfic.

...

THE END.


End file.
